Percy Jackson and the Heroes Final Words
by Ajax of Karak Izor
Summary: What happens when a new prophecy is issued? When a new camper arrives and is claimed but won't reveal by what God?What happens when a battle claims an unknown brother and splits the demigods again? What happens when after the split another demigod Arrives?
**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Percy Jackson series (it's also probably for the best)**

 **A/N: this is my first story on here so please review and give comments and opinions. I will make it clear that I will not tolerate people who criticise me by saying that's not what should've happened. If the criticism is helpful then by all means but if it's not helpful in any way, shape or form then don't post it. Thanks.**

* * *

Story: Percy Jackson Heroes Final Shout

Chapter 1 Hero of Old

Another regular df f ay in Camp. That was until noon however. An ear piercing screech echoed throughout the valley. Needless to say the Campers were scared and freaked out. The crowd shifted nervelesly at the sound that followed. A gut wrenching scream, that was of human origin sounded through the winter atmosphere.

"Clarisse, Annabeth with me!" Orderd the fabled son of Posiden, Percy Jackson.

" It came from the Southern Woods. This way" Annabeth, Perce's girlfriend noted. In response the trio just ran, hoping to sav the demigod and stop the abomination. The scary thought that occurred to Percy tho, is that since Gaias defeat, Minster attacks seemed to stop or at the very least there were less of them. Yet this scream sounded ancient and full of power. As the trio arrived, at a hill in the woods, they saw a legendary monster, which none have defeated. _The Chimera._ The gruesome monster stood infront of the demigods. Fortunarly it didn't notice them. It's eyes were on a demigod, across a small lake. Said demigod didn't look good, but wore the traditional Greek Hoplite armour with the addition of a deep vibrant gash running along his midsection. The helmet he wore displayed a strong and royal blue while also concealing his face. The strangest parts _of him, were that you could see a faint blue glow emitting from within the helmet and that he had no weapons or tools of any shape._ The Trio of trained demigods thought the same thing... _He is a gonner._ As they came up with a quick plan, that had a few flaws but was good enough. Clarisse ran to get Chiron the camps director and mentor of the campers, while Annabeth and Percy distracted and extracted the demigod. As the 2 love birds ran in to help something stopped them.

They couldn't get near the demigod or monster. It was like there was a dome of water or something.a dome of water? Percy tried to bring it down but was unable to do so. In a flash of an eye the demigod charged. Before the impact with the chimera a shield and spear materialised in his hands. Show led and stunned were not enough to describe the reaction of Percy, Annabeth and the chimera. The latter was too slow to realise, that a six foot spear was going to impale it. The force of the spear was enough to shatter the bones and hind of the chimera. The spear sliding through the it's head and paw and cracking the rock it was perched on. The mysterious man watched it's life fade and at the same time his weapons dissolved and the barrier broke. He noticed 2 people watching him in awe and another 2 running towards them. Well, 1 running and the other one galloping. The man cracked a smile under his helmet at the sight of the centuar bringing back memories of old. But not his memories, or so he believed. He was only 14 years of age and he hasn't seen any of this before.

"What seems to be the probl m and where's the monster?" A gentle and caring voice spoke. Chiron was nervous. The chimera was a deadly enemy. No one spoke. Chiron looked at Percy who nodded in a direction. The sight of the dead monster was strange. It was as if the monster got run through with a spear.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me!" Shouted the mysterious warrior. His blue eyes looking menacing it the winter landscape.

"We are here to help, there's no need to b afraid." Chiron said reassuringly "tell me child, what is your name?"

"My name is Ajax" the man replied with confidence.

" Please lift you helmet son" came from Chiron. The boy begrudgingly agreed and lifted his helmet.

" Impossible". The others looked shocked. They have never seen Chiron ther mentor and camp director speachless. Suddenly a feint and ambient blue hologram of a shield and spear appeared above Ajax's head.

"Chiron what god is that?" Inquired Percy who has spoken for the first time since the defeat of the monster.

"That my students is no God sign. That is the sign of a warrior of Old and hero of the Trojan war. That is the symbol of Ajax" came the humble response of the mentor. Before anyone could react Ajax dropped to the ground clutching his head, as images and names flew through his mind. Remembering a war, his freinds and his death. After 5 unites of him not responding and the other 4 present calling for him, he stood up.

His response was quiet and confused. 1 word was muttered by the hero of old.

"Chiron?"


End file.
